Editing Guide
This guide was created to help potential new editors with formatting their contributions. Basics To edit a page, you can either click the button at the top of the page or the links next to each page section. Fandom uses Wikitext to format your contributions. You don't necessarily need to use it, since the Visual Editor can do almost everything you need with the toolbar menu on top. However, if you want to do advanced formatting like collapsible text or hidden text for your fellow editors, there's no way around using Wikitext. To use Wikitext you have to access the Source Editor, since the Visual Editor can't process it. The Fandom Community Central is a great repository for anything you need help with, and Google can also be your friend if you want to try something new. On this page, I want to give you a quick overview of the formatting options we've been using for our Episode Recaps. Remember that all of this is written by someone with very limited experience in coding/web design, so apologies in advance if something could be done cleaner than the way I did it. If you have suggestions on how to streamline anything, feel free to edit this page. Basic formatting with Visual Editor The basic formatting is no rocket science. Just follow the format provided in the How to contribute section. Make sure to use "Sub-heading 1" (either choose it from the drop-down menu on top or use Ctrl + 3) for the Episode title, otherwise it will not show up in the table of contents. If you want links to show up as the full link text (like our episode timestamps), you can just paste it in and Visual Editor will convert it to a clickable link once you save your edit. If you want to use placeholder text for your link like this you'll have to use Source Editor. We add a line to separate each episode from the next one. This can easily be done by typing exactly 4 hyphens like this on a new line (only in Source Editor). Make sure to check out the Keyboard shortcuts (Drop down menu next to the "Cancel" button in Visual Editor). Formatting with Source Editor As stated above, Source Editor isn't necessarily needed to contribute to the Wiki, but it does give you a lot of control over how the content is displayed. Source Editor can process Wikitext, a markup language used for formatting content on Fandom. We use it for line breaks, creating collapsible text boxes (when a single interaction in one episode takes up a lot of space to recap) and for adding hidden text for our fellow editors, which can only be seen in Source Editor. There may be more formatting options added in the future, so keep your eyes peeled. Line breaks Line breaks are used when we want to manually add some more space between different paragraphs/page sections. You can always check the Source code of previous episodes to see where we usually add line breaks. A line break can be added by writing the following on a new line in Source Editor : ---- Collapsible text boxes As we mentioned before, collapsible text boxes are used when a single interaction/situation takes up a lot of space to recap. We do this so people don't have to scroll through endless lines of text they might not even be interested in. The code for a collapsible text box looks like this: 'TITLE FOR THE INTERACTION' TL;DR: A QUICK SUMMARY (ONE OR TWO SENTENCES) ON WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS SITUATION. Click the "Expand" link on the right to read a detailed summary. ---- THE TEXT YOU WANT TO BE COLLAPSIBLE. The CAPITALIZED AND BOLD parts are what you would need to edit. Let's look at the code real quick: This creates a 1 pixel wide, white border around our text box. The color needs to fit the background color of the page. This marks the beginning of the collapsible portion of our text. Everything written after this will be hidden until you click on "Expand". The "mw-collapsed" part defines the initial state of the collapsible text, in our case we chose it to be collapsed with the option to expand. If you don't add that bit of code, the text will be expanded with the option to collapse it. This marks the end of our collapsible text box. We have to use twice. Once to end the collapsible portion of our text, and once to end the white border around the text box. ---- Hidden text Hidden text can be used to leave important information for your fellow editors. In the past, we have used it to prepare timestamped links for future Highlights (VODs get deleted after a couple months, Highlights don't). So if you have a timestamped link to the VOD, you can substract the intro time from the timestamps, and once the Highlight is edited we can just change the Video ID and it's done. This might be automated soon and just serves as an example of what you can use hidden text for. This will hide anything you write unless you look at the page in Source Editor. ---- Links with custom text Let's say you want to link to Google in the middle of your text. Just pasting https://www.google.com won't look nice. If you want to link to Google like this, you'll have to use the following code in Source Editor: TEXT or in my example Google Open square bracket, paste link, add a space, add the text you want to appear, closed square bracket.